A Stranded Goddess
by elysander
Summary: It's senior prom, and Tommy is lucky enough to be going with the best girl in the world. Rosalind Penderwick. He's loved her from day one, and tonight may be the night he finds out of she feels the same. The summary sucks but please read!


Tommy brushed off his suit and rang the Penderwicks' doorbell a second time. He never thought in all his life he would be in a suit, going to senior prom. And _never_ would he thought he would be going to the dance with none other than the love of his life, Rosalind Penderwick.

She was everything Tommy had ever wanted in a girl. She was strong, beautiful, smart, caring, and most importantly a good cook. They had grown up together and were practically siblings. At least, that's what Rosalind saw them as. Very close friends, and nothing more. He reached up to ring the doorbell a third time, but then the door was opened by Rosalind's sister, Jane.

"Rosalind's putting the finishing touches on her outfit," said the younger Penderwick. She beckoned Tommy in and let out a slow sigh. "Oh! 'Tis such a wondrous night for a ball! The perfect setting for a romance to blossom under a night of glittering stars and full moon. Ooo, that's good." Jane reached for her blue notebook, which was lying on a nearby table, and scribbled quickly in it. Tommy was about to point out the fact that the dance would be in the gym, but held his tongue, for he knew from experience that it didn't help to ruin Jane's fantasies.

Tommy walked over to the kitchen and rooted through the fridge, searching for something to soothe his never-ending appetite. He glanced past the vegetable drawer and went straight for a bottle of root beer, his favorite. None of the Penderwicks liked root beer, but they always kept a few bottles just for him. He snagged a brownie from a nearby tray and shoved it in his mouth. He had just popped open the root beer when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned and almost dropped his glass, for there stood Rosalind in all her glory.

She wore a lilac dress that went all the way down to the floor, except for in the front where it touched just above her knees. She paired the dress with white heels that gave her another inch or two. Her dark brown curls were left to hang down and spilled gracefully over her shoulders. She had a smile on her face that was so radiant, she didn't even need the small dab of lipstick he noticed she had put on.

"Wow." was all Tommy could manage.

"You have crumbs on your jacket." said Rosalind with a smile as she approached Tommy. She walked to him with the air of a princess and brushed the crumbs off his shirt. He blushed and thrust the box he held in his hands at her.

"Here." he mumbled as she opened the box with a gentle tug at the silver bow. Rosalind gasped as she opened the small package and took out a corsage. The band was made of shimmering pearls, and the flowers themselves were pure-white roses. Her favorite.

"Thank you, Tommy! I love it!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. He relaxed in her arms, and once they broke apart he put the delicate flowers on her wrist. She smiled up at him with such a sweet smile, he almost melted into his shoes.

"Turn around and smile!" said Batty. She was standing next to the rest of the Penderwicks and looked up at her father, who was holding a camera. Tommy smiled awkwardly and stood next to Rosalind.

"Act like you like each other." said Skye with a smirk. "Move a little closer together." Mr. Penderwick nodded and Tommy tried to get closer to Rosalind as smoothly as he could. He was surprised at how easy it was, slipping his arm around Rosalind's waist. He flashed a smile again, this one more confident, and waited as Mr. Penderwick took several pictures. Mr. Penderwick smiled and gave them one last word as he waved them out the door.

"Stay out as long as you want, but call me after the actual dance is over." Tommy promised he would and led Rosalind toward the limo he had rented for the evening.

"Classy." said Rosalind as Tommy helped her into the backseat. He gave one last wave at the house before climbing in himself, and hoped that the evening would go as well as he hoped.


End file.
